In baseball and softball, “count” refers to the number of balls and strikes the batter has accrued during his current appearance at the plate with the opposing pitcher. The count is generally announced and depicted on the scoreboard as a pair of numbers, for example, 3-1 (pronounced as “three and one,” or, alternatively, “a three-one count”), with the first number by convention being the number of balls, and the second being the number of strikes the batter has accrued. To baseball fans watching a baseball game on television, the scoreboard is generally not visible when the camera broadcasting the game is communicating a video of the batter on the screen. Consequently, to keep fans updated on the current batter count, television broadcasters have depicted a count box upon the screen in which the batter is being shown during a turn at bat. Broadcasters, however, have chosen to employ text on the depicted count box to emulate the textual depiction generally used on ballpark scoreboards.